Mentiras
by MillisGabel
Summary: Até onde a mentira pode ser tolerada? E o que acontecerá depois de descoberta? Leiam e vejam se o amor deles pode suportar tudo!


"Até onde a mentira vale à pena?" – (Relação com o Episódio **6×15 – Pirates of the Third Reich).**

Sara estava em casa impaciente esperando por Grissom. "_Onde é que ele se meteu, não acredito que ele esteja consolando Lady Heather." _De tão cansada ela acabou por dormir no sofá.

Horas depois Grissom chegou, abriu a porta devagar e entrou. Viu Sara no sofá e pensou _"Ela deve ter ficado meu esperando, mas não podia deixar Heather em um momento como esse."_ Ele pegou Sara no colo e a deitou na cama e assim foi tomar um banho e logo depois se deitou e dormiu.

Sara acordou por volta das 7h30m e viu que Grissom não estava ao seu lado, mas percebeu que ele havia chegando, pois suas roupas estão em cima do cesto de roupa suja ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ela se levantou e quando chegou á sala viu que a mesa do café estava posta e ele estava acabando de fazer o café. Sara tentava se controlar para não brigar com ele.

GG: "Já acordada amor? Ainda está cedo para irmos ao laboratório." – Ele sorriu tentando amenizar a situação.

SS: "A que horas chegou ontem Gilbert Grissom? E onde você esteve?" – Ela perguntou querendo pular em seu pescoço.

GG: "Você sabe onde eu estava Sara!" – Disse serio.

SS: "Não acredito que estava com..." – Sara ficava enjoada só de pensar que aquela mulher um dia teve seu homem.

GG: "Sim, eu estava com Heather. A única filha dela morreu Sara, será que você poderia entender isso?" - Ele quis argumentar, mas pela cara dela não seria fácil. – "Mas não se preocupe não voltarei a vê-la, eu prometo Honey, eu te amo!" – Essas palavras soaram para Sara como um pedido de desculpas, como se ele tivesse feito algo que ela deveria perdoar.

SS: "Você passou a noite com ela?" – Grissom não responde apenas olhou para o chão e Sara continuou. - "Responde Grissom, você não resistiu a ela e passou a noite com ela, você me TRAIU!" - Sara tentou se controlar, mas começara a chorar Grissom ao ver aquilo sentiu uma culpa irreparável.

GG: "Sara, amor não chore!" – Ele tenta se aproximar, mas ela se afasta.

SS: "Não se aproxime, eu quero que você peque as suas coisas e saia AGORA!" – Ela continua chorando.

GG: "Não faça isso Sara, eu não farei isso de novo. Foi apenas..."

SS: "APENAS! Você passou dos limites, dizia que me amava ontem, mas mesmo assim se deitou com outra! Outra não sua grande 'AMIGA' Lady Heather. Eu devia saber que você nunca a esqueceria." –

GG: "Sara..." – Ele tentou argumentar.

SS: "Saia, por favor... apenas saia." – Ele foi ao quarto em poucos minutos estava na sala com uma mala na mão.

GG: "Sara eu..."

SS: "Adeus!" – Sara nem se quer olhou para ele, apenas ouviu a porta se fechar. A dor que ela estava sentindo se transformou em lágrimas e assim ela chorou a noite inteira.

O homem a quem ela havia amado desde o primeiro olhar, desde o primeiro sorriso estava a magoando. A dor que Sara sentia naquele momento, era dor de amor, mas mesmo com tudo isso Grissom não saia de sua cabeça. Mas ela havia tomado uma decisão sobre isso. Sara passou a manhã inteira no sofá. Já passava do 12h quando ela juntou forças e resolveu tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

Ao chegar ao laboratório ela encontrou Catherine na sala de convivência.

CW: "Ei Sara, tudo bem? Aceita um café?" – Catherine levanta a xícara oferecendo a Sara.

SS: "Não Cath, obrigada." – Sara tentou forçar um sorriso. Catherine percebendo a tristeza da amiga questiona.

CW: "O que foi Sara me conte. Eu sou sua amiga ou não?" – Sara se segura para não chorar na frente de Catherine.

SS: "Eu tomei uma decisão Cath." – Ela pausa, Cath assente com a cabeça como se pedisse para ela continuar. "Eu vou voltar para São Francisco, recomeçar minha vida. Aqui em Vegas eu não evoluo, preciso de ar, preciso ir embora daqui." – Ela diz.

CW: "Mas Sara por quê? Você... não pode fazer isso. E a nossa equipe? Precisamos de você." – Catherine se levanta e abraça Sara.

SS: "Não Cath, vocês não precisam de mim. Eu preciso mesmo ir." – Ela sai do abraço de Cath – "Já falei com o Eckley e já assinei minha demissão. Parto amanhã."

CW: "Já falou com o Grissom?" – Sara sentiu um desconforto com a pergunta.

SS: "Não, e não vou falar." – Disse ríspida. – "Diga aos meninos que sentirei a falta deles. E que eles foram os melhores companheiros que já tive. Amo todos vocês. Adeus Cath." – Sara começou a sair pela porta quando Cath começou.

CW: "Eles vão ficar tristes por você não falar com eles."

SS: "Eu sei, mas não gosto de despedidas."

CW: "Se cuide Sara!"

SS: "Você também."

CW: "E me dê noticias." – Sara assentiu e saiu. Andou vagarosamente pelos corredores, não sabia se algum dia voltaria ali. Mas ali foi feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo infeliz. Feliz por ter maravilhosos amigos e por amar seu trabalho. E infeliz por estar ao lado de Grissom, o único homem a quem amou, mas que a machucou.

Sara foi para casa, terminou de arrumar suas malas, partiria pela manhã. Ao chegar a casa deitou-se no sofá e fechou seus olhos, se lembrou do cheiro dele, da doçura dos seus beijos. E se arrependeu de um dia ter deixando tudo em São Francisco para estar em Las Vegas com ele. De repente seu celular tocou, olhou no visor. _"Gil Grissom... ele ainda tem coragem de me ligar. A essa altura Cath já deve ter contado sobre a demissão."_ – Sara desligou o celular e voltou a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo já era de manhã e já estava na hora de partir.

Pegou suas coisas e foi para o aeroporto. A viagem foi calma, sem nenhuma turbulência. Chegando a São Francisco, procurou um hotel e descansou, pois já era noite. Ao amanhecer levantou-se cedo para ir á procura de um emprego. Como Sara tinha boas recomendações, não foi difícil, logo foi aceita como professora de física na Universidade Estadual de São Francisco. Meses se passaram, nunca esquecerá Grissom, mas também já não sentia tanta sua falta. Resolveu matar as saudades de sua grande amiga Catherine. Discou o número dela e rapidamente ela atendeu.

CW: "Alô!"

SS: "Cath, sou eu a Sara!" – Disse sorridente.

CW: "Sara sua voz esta ótima, tudo bem? Quanto tempo!"

SS: "Estou sim, e vocês aí?"

CW: "Estamos todos bem, quer dizer menos o Grissom..."

SS: "Não liguei para saber dele Cath!" – Disse com a voz seria.

CW: "Oh, me desculpe. Mas então já esta trabalhando? Pela sua voz esta se dando muito bem aí!"

SS: "Estou muito feliz Cath. Estou trabalhando como professora na Universidade Estadual de São Francisco e muitas coisas aconteceram desde que cheguei." – Diz animada.

CW: "Fico feliz por você Sara! Mas que coisas são essas?"

SS: "Você só acreditaria vendo Cath!" – Ela da uma gargalhada e Cath fica sem entender do outro lado da linha. "Não se preocupe Cath, estou bem."

CW: "Ok, acredito. Mas já faz quase dois anos que esta por aí, estou com saudades."

SS: "Eu também, mas preciso desligar, sou dona de casa agora."

CW: "Não acredito, só falta ser mãe."

SS: "Não divide disso Cath. Mande beijos a todos... _menos ao Grissom_. Tchau!"

Antes que Catherine pudesse dizer tchau, Sara desligou.

WB: "Com quem falava Cath?" – Pergunta Warrick, que entrava na sala juntamente com Grissom, Nick e Greg.

CW: "Hmm... com a nossa amiga sumida." – Ela diz guardando o celular.

NS: "Sara? Ela quem ligou?" – Perguntou Nick animado.

GS: "Como ela está? Já se casou? Trabalha?" – Grissom não gostou nem um pouco da pergunta de Greg sobre o casamento.

CW: "Bom... ela disse que esta muito bem, trabalha como professora de física na Universidade Estadual de São Francisco, e que se tornou dona de casa e também me deu pistas que já é mãe." – Catherine olhou para Grissom que sai da sala.

NS: "Nossa a vida dela mudou mesmo."

Catherine deixa os meninos comentando e sai atrás de Grissom. Chegando a sala dele ela bate na porta, mas ele não diz nada então ela entra e se senta.

CW: "Ela parecia... feliz."

GG: "Ela deve ter se apaixonado e se casado. Hum... ela... ela perguntou por mim?" – Cath viu a esperança nos olhos dele, mas não podia mentir.

CW: "Ela disse que não queria saber de você, desculpe!" – Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Assim Catherine viu o seu chefe e amigo pela primeira vez chorar em sua frente. Ela se levantou da cadeira e colocou suas mãos sobre seu ombro, tentando consolá-lo.

Sara havia terminado suas aulas e já estava indo para casa. Andava para a garagem, onde estava seu carro. Seus alunos admiravam-na muito, tanto por sua inteligência quanto beleza. Sara entrou em seu carro e foi para casa. Ao chegar abriu a porta, colocou suas coisas em cima de uma mesa perto da porta. E foi andando em direção a sala.

LC: "Sara, ela está dormindo." – Disse à jovem que estava no sofá.

SS: "Há sim, obrigado Lorraine, pode ir."

LC: "Amanhã no mesmo horário?" – Perguntou à jovem.

SS: "Sim, por favor."

LC: "Então até mais." – A jovem cruzou a sala, saindo pela porta. Sara caminhou até seu quarto. Entrou e se aproximou da linda menina que dormia no berço ao lado de sua cama.

SS: "Oi filha. Como você esta? Bem né, dormindo que nem um anjo, pois é isso que você é para a mamãe, um anjo." – Sara beijou a bochecha da filha e foi tomar um banho rápido, antes que sua princesa acordasse.

Sara estava assistindo TV, quando escutou um pequeno resmungo que vinha do quarto. Ela correu para pegar a filha. Chegando ao quarto a pequena menina de olhos azuis e cabelo castanho estava acordada.

SS: "Oi amor." – Sara pega a menina no colo e vai andando em direção a conzinha. – "Você esta com fome né amor." – Pegou a mamadeira que deixou pronta e se sentou no sofá para dar de mama para sua filha.

SS: "Mama tudo, para mamãe ficar feliz!" – Sara sorriu e a filha sorriu para ela.

Alguns anos se passaram e Sara ainda dava aulas, só que agora em Harvard onde tinha cursado a universidade. – Em Las Vegas tudo continuava o mesmo. Grissom fechado em seu casulo. Catherine tinha se casado com Warrick e estavam muito felizes. Nick estava namorando e muito feliz. Greg como sempre solteiro esperando por Sara.

GS: "Mamãe, eu quero cereal."

SS: "Na hora do almoço? Nem pensar." – Gabriela cruzou os braços e fez o maior bico para a mãe.

SS: "Filha, não faça isso. Pare de birra, coma tudo. Lembre-se que amanhã vamos visitar seu tio em Las Vegas.

GS: "Tá bom." - As duas almoçaram e depois foram brincar no jardim da casa. Sara tinha reencontrado o irmão Daniel Sidle, mas ele havia se mudado para Las Vegas, era médico no Desert Palm. Ela iria visitá-lo, pois estava de férias e a filha também. Já havia quatro anos que tinha deixando Las Vegas.

No aeroporto Sara e sua filha pegou o avião. Chegando a Las Vegas seu irmão estava esperando por elas.

DS: "Gabi, como você esta linda a cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe." – Daniel deu um longo abraço na sobrinha. Eles se davam muito bem, Gabriela tinha Daniel como um pai.

SS: "Ela falou sobre você a viagem inteira." – Daniel soltou a sobrinha e abraçou Sara e a rodopiou pelo saguão do aeroporto.

DS: "Minha maninha, continua leve como uma pena." – Disse ainda rodopiando-a.

SS: "Daniel, que isso. Pare, que vergonha." – Ele colou-a no chão. E assim foram para a casa dele.

Sara estava bem agora, já não sentia a mesma dor de quando foi embora. Ela era completa. Amava sua filha, e seu irmão faria tudo por ela. Grissom há muito tempo já não fazia parte de sua vida. Mas ela não agüentaria estar em Las Vegas e não passar no laboratório para dar um "oi". Mas ela tinha medo do reencontro com Grissom.

GS: "Mamãe!" – Chamou Gabriela mais uma vez. Sara estava no sofá absorto em seus pensamentos.

SS: "Disse alguma coisa filha?"

GS: "Humm... mamãe voltou para terra." – Sara gargalhou e pegou sua filha no colo para fazer cócegas.

GS: "Nãooo... mamãe pare." – Gabriela gritava entre os risos.

DS: "Ei maninha, ela vai ficar soluçando depois."

SS: "Ok, parei!".

DS: "Bom vamos então ao cinema?" – Perguntou Daniel sentando no sofá ao lado de Sara.

GS: "Vamos né mamãe."

SS: "Vamos sim. Venha vamos nos arrumar." – Pegou a filha no colo e saiu para o quarto.

DS: "Sar, algum problema se eu passar no hospital antes?" – Gritou para que ela ouvisse.

SS: "Não nenhum."

Em poucos minutos eles estavam prontos. Sara estava com uma calça social preta e uma regata branca. Gabriela estava com um vestido rosa, que a deixava como uma princesa. Eles entraram no carro e foram ao hospital. Daniel queria que elas esperassem no carro, mas elas foram junto a ele. Daniel foi ver uma papelada enquanto Sara e Gabriela ficou na recepção.

Catherine estava em um caso de estrupo e precisou ir ao hospital falar com a vitima. Ela e Nick chegaram ao hospital.

CW: "Casos de estrupo sempre são mais complicados." – Reclamou.

NS: "E sempre tomam todo nosso tempo, minha namorada vai me encher."

CW: "Mas é o nosso trabalho né!"

NS: "Dizem que é." – Ao entrarem no hospital Catherine viu Sara com uma menininha de vestido rosa e cutucou Nick.

NS: "É quem eu estou pensando?" – Ele arregalou os olhos para ver se era verdade.

CW: "Vamos lá!" – Eles quase que correram para onde Sara estava.

CW: "Sara!" – Sara levantou os olhos e viu sua amiga Catherine ali na sua frente. Sentiu uma alegria tão grande. Colocou sua filha no chão e foi abraçar Cath.

SS: "Cath, que saudades!"

CW: "Eu que o diga." – As duas riram.

NS: "E eu não ganho abraço?" – Perguntou ele fazendo cara de birra.

SS: "Claro que sim." – Disse o abraçando.

CW: "Warrick e o Greg vão ficar super felizes quando souber que está na cidade. E você não ia nos visitar?"

SS: "Iria sim, mas cheguei ontem." – Explicou ela.

CW: "Haa sim!"

NS: "E essa menina linda de olhos azuis?" – Os olhares dos três se voltaram para a maninha de cabelo castanho cacheado.

SS: "Essa é a minha filha Gabriela. Diga "oi" para os amigos da mamãe filha."

GS: "Oi amigos da mamãe." – A menina sorriu gentilmente deixando Nick e Catherine encantados.

CW: "Que linda!"

DS: "Podemos ir." – Disse Daniel quando se aproximou. Cath e Nick olharam para ele.

SS: "Dan, esses são Catherine Willows e Nicholas Stokes, trabalhavam comigo aqui em Las Vegas."

DS: "Prazer Daniel Sidle." – Eles se cumprimentaram. Depois de muito conversarem e quase perderem o cinema Sara se despediu dos amigos e prometeu passar qualquer dia no laboratório e logo depois Sara, Daniel e Gabriela saíram. Nick e Catherine voltaram ao laboratório depois de falar com á vitima. Eles estavam andando pelos corredores.

CW: "Ela se casou e parece muito feliz."

NS: "Devemos contar para o Grissom?" – Catherine balançou a cabeça como não.

GG: "Não deveriam me contar o que?" – Perguntou Grissom por trás. Nick gelou e Catherine ficou amarela. Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio.

GG: "O gato comeu a língua de vocês?" – Disse irônico.

CW: "A Grissom, por favor, você não deveria ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros." – Disse ela irritada puxando Nick. Eles saíram andando deixando Grissom para trás.

NS: "Catherine você deixou o homem com a pulga atrás da orelha."

CW: "Era essa a intenção Nicholas Stokes." – Ela sorriu.

Alguns dias se passaram até que Sara resolveu passar no laboratório. Ela parou com o carro na porta e ficou pensando se entraria ou não. Mas ela era forte. Passou pela porta e viu Judy na recepção como sempre.

J: "Sara! Pensei não te ver nunca mais!" – Ela sorriu.

SS: "Oi Judy, Catherine esta?"

J: "Está sim."

SS: "Pode chamá-la?"

J: "Que isso Sara você sabe o caminho." – Judy piscou para Sara. Sara assentiu e foi andando pelos corredores, quando chegou na porta da sala de convivência estavam todos lá. Menos Grissom.

GS: "Sara! Não acredito você está... linda, maravilhosa!" – Ele pulou da cadeira e foi abraçar a amiga.

SS: "Não exagere Greg!"

NS: "Eu disse que ela estava linda."

WB: "Que bom vê-la novamente."

SS: "É bom vê-los também."

CW: "Seu marido não veio?" – Sara arregalou os olhos.

SS: "Como assim marido Cath?"

CW: "O Daniel quem mais seria." – Todos olharam em direção a porta. Sara voltou seu olhar para porta e viu Grissom. Antes que ela respondesse ele entrou na sala.

GG: "Boa noite pessoal." – Quando Sara ouviu aquela voz o coração dela ameaçou parar "_continue batendo, haja normalmente. Não demonstre ter sentindo falta dele."_ Sara o encarou como se ele ainda fosse seu supervisor. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ainda digerindo a idéia do marido. _"Ele continua o mesmo, lindo, charmoso... mas o que é isso Sara Sidle, ele te traiu lembra?"_

GG: "Sara?" – Ela sorriu, e ele quase a beijou ali mesmo... "_mas e o marido dela. Oh Deus a perdi."_

SS: "Oi Grissom, desculpe apenas vim dar um "oi" para o pessoal já que estou na cidade."

GG: "Não tudo bem, você está... muito bem." –

NS: "Pra quem já teve uma filha, você está ótima Sara!"

SS: "É o que todos dizem." – Grissom raspou a garganta, fazendo assim silêncio na sala.

GG: "Catherine e Greg morte na boate Glus. Nick e Warrick tiroteio com três mortos numa loja de conveniência perto as Strip. Podem ir."

SS: "A Cath, Daniel é o meu irmão."

CW: "Oh! Eu e Nick pensamos que..." – Cath ficou envergonhada e Nick também.

SS: "Não tudo bem Cath!" - Todos cumprimentaram Sara e saíram deixando Grissom e Sara a sós.

SS: "Não vai com eles?"

GG: "Não!" – Ele disse se aproximando dela, fazendo com que o coração dela batesse descompassado. Sara fecha os olhos sentindo o cheiro dele cada vez mais perto.

SS: "Griss não faça isso, por favor." – Ele toca seu braço, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido. Ele solta um sorriso.

GG: "Me perdoe, nunca quis trair você. Eu sempre te amei Sara!" – Sara abre os olhos e o encara.

SS: "Eu te perdôo, mas eu também peço desculpas." – Sara encara o chão, deixando um Grissom confuso. Ele coloca suas mãos no rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

GG: "Não tenho que te perdoar de nada Sar, eu fui o errado nesta história, esses quatro anos foram os piores da minha vida, pois passei sem você." – Ele suspira tentando não chorar. – "Eu te amo Sara e não vou te deixar nunca mais acontece o que acontecer."

SS: "Promete?"

GG: "Sim!"

SS: "Então venha comigo. Pegue seu carro e me siga preciso te apresentar uma pessoa."

GG: "Ta bom, mas antes venha cá..." – Ela a puxa e lhe rouba um beijo. Um beijo suave, mas ao mesmo tempo bom, um beijo de saudade.

SS: "Griss, estamos no laboratório." – Ela diz em meio ao beijo.

GG: "Oh! Você me deixa louco." – Ela sorri. Os dois saem e se direcionam aos seus carros. Grissom entra em seu carro e segue o de Sara. No seu carro Sara ela está pensativa. "_Será que ele me perdoará? Por escondê-la dele por todo esse tempo. Oh Deus espero que perdoe"._

Quando chega Grissom desce e vai ao encontro de Sara. Quando chegam à porta da casa, Sara o para.

SS: "Griss, por favor, me deixe explicar. Depois tire suas conclusões.

GG: "Sara estou ficando assustado." – Ele arque a sobrancelha. Sara abre a porta. Os dois entram.

SS: "Sente-se Griss, Daniel? Você está aí?" – Sara ouve um ruído do quarto. Ouve a porta ser aberta e escuta passinhos vir do corredor.

GS: "Mamãe, o tio Dan estava me contando uma história, mas ele dormiu." – Sussurrou a menina para a mãe. Sara pega a filha no colo. E vê que Grissom estava olhando-a com uma cara confusa, como quem já havia entendido o que estava acontecendo.

GG: "Sar ela é minha... como pode esconder isso de mim?" – Ele virou de costas para Sara.

SS: "Griss quando fui embora eu não sabia, e quando descobri eu já tinha me instabilizado e estava bem, poderia cuidar dela sozinha." – Grissom se virou para Sara com cara de poucos amigos.

GG: "Você me privou de vê-la nascer, de ouvir ela dizer "papai", de ajudá-la a andar, não acredito Sara, sempre quis ser pai e você tirou isso de mim? Tudo bem eu ter te traído, mas mesmo assim ela é minha filha eu tinha o direito mesmo não estando com você." – Ele disse em um fôlego só como se Sara tivesse tirado tudo dele. Ela nunca havia visto Grissom daquele jeito.

SS: "Griss, você pode ser pai a partir de agora. Podemos ser uma família." – Sara disse olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

GG: "Sim Sara vou ser o pai dela a partir de agora. Mas não vamos ser uma família, estou..." – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas Sara sabia completá-la.

SS: "Magoado comigo, eu entendo." – Gabriela que estava o tempo todos no colo de Sara ficou olhando aquilo tudo. Apesar de ter apenas três anos de idade ela entendia tudo que estava acontecendo. Grissom se aproximou de Sara e estendeu os braços.

GG: "Vem com o papai." – A menina olhou para a mãe como se pedisse permissão.

SS: "É o papai amor." – Gabriela deu um largo sorriso para o pai. Grissom percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo formato do seu rosto, o sorriso de Sara e os cachos também de Sara. E os olhos sem duvidas era dele. Ele pegou a filha no colo e brincou com ela por um longo tempo. Sara ficou observando os dois. O celular de Grissom tocou e ele atendeu.

GG: "Grissom... ok estarei aí, até!"

GS: "Já vai papai?"

GG: "Sim meu amor, mas eu volto." – Ele planta um beijo na testa da filha, lança um rápido olhar para Sara e sai.

GS: "Papai não vai morar com a gente?"

SS: "Não filha, papai estava magoado com a mamãe. Você entende?" – Ela abraça a filha.

GS: "Sim mamãe, mas vai ficar tudo bem."

SS: "Vai sim."

Sara voltou para Las Vegas e voltou a trabalhas no laboratório. Comprou um apartamento já que seu irmão estava namorando, não queria atrapalhar. Grissom a cada dia se surpreendia com a filha, ele era fascinado por ela. Passava o tempo todo a paparicando, Sara se sentia feliz de ver pai e filha juntos apesar de não tê-lo.

Depois de alguns meses, estavam eles no parque fazendo um piquenique, Gabriela estava no balanço.

GG: "Obrigado!" – Sara olhou para ele com uma cara de interrogação que ele logo entendeu. – "Por ter me dado ela, hoje sou o homem mais feliz por tê-la."

SS: "Ah Griss, fizemos ela juntos. Você tem sua parcela de culpa nisso. E me desculpe por ter..." – Ela não conseguiu terminar.

GG: "Tudo bem, o importante é que tenho vocês agora." – Sara sorriu. Ele a olhou e tocou sua mão. Ele chegou mais perto e disse sussurrando em seu ouvido. – "Eu amo você Sara. Confesso que ainda estou magoado, mas não é nada que o tempo ao seu lado não possa curar."

SS: "Eu também te amo muito." – Ele acariciou seu rosto e beijou-a suavemente. O gosto do beijo dela era como uma droga para ele o viciava, fazendo-o querer mais.

E ali eles ficaram namorando e olhando o fruto do amor deles correr pelo parque. Apesar da dor que um amor pode causar o amor sempre cura. Por mais que possa doer por um tempo, o amor é o remédio. O amor sempre cura tudo e não importa a dor que sinta o amor passara uma borracha naquilo e fará a vida bem melhor. É só acreditar no amor.

**Espero que estejam gostando. Se estiverem gostando postem reviewes, que assim escreverei mais história sobre esse casal lindo. GSR Sempre! =)**


End file.
